Reversal
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Kyle is trying to confess his feelings for Kenny, but it's not easy. Rated T for language.
1. Today Is The Day

Sixth story. Kenny/Kyle, some angst, some romance, lots of storytelling with a minor subplot.  
>The title is a reference to the fact that I'm writing this mainly from Kyle's PoV, rather than Kenny's.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been 9 years since Stan had "broken up" with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. He thought that his newfound personality trait was due to his friends (or at least Cartman), and since the other three boys wouldn't tell Cartman to fuck off, he stopped hanging around them. He dedicated all his time to Wendy, though the other three boys were still friends.<p>

Kyle had just woken up. He was unusually tired, as if he had stayed up all night. He slowly got up from his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. As he looked at himself in the mirror he was consumed by a single thought: "_Today is the day. I'm gonna tell him today. I__** have**__ to tell him__._"

He was trying to psyche himself up as he had tried to do for the past month, though he had failed to do so each time.  
>Suddenly there was a knock on the door.<p>

Ike: Hey, you gonna take forever in there? Other people live here too, you know!  
>Kyle: Ike, shut up! I'll be right out.<br>Sheila: Don't be mean to your little brother!

"_Sure, because he doesn't do the exact same shit._"

Kyle walked out of the bathroom, ignoring Ike, and went straight into his room, closing the door behind him. He was scared of what Kenny might say, of how he might react. But he had no time to think about that. What he had to do was think of a plan to get Kenny alone with him and tell him how he felt. He couldn't rely on Stan for this; nowadays he was always too busy doing whatever Wendy told him to do. Kyle thought she was just taking advantage of him, but Stan didn't see it that way.

Sheila: Kyle! Breakfast is ready!  
>Kyle: I'll be right there, mom!<p>

"_No time to make a plan. I'll just grab Kenny, take him somewhere private and tell him._"

Kyle ate his breakfast and went to the bus stop. Kenny was already there, alone. "_This is perfect. Fatass isn't here yet, I can talk to Kenny all by myself._"

Kenny: Hey, Kyle.  
>Kyle: Hey, Kenny. What are you doing here so early?<br>Kenny: Oh, uh... it's nothing.

Kyle had known Kenny long enough to know when he was lying, but he didn't say anything about it. He wanted to talk about something else entirely.

Kyle: Kenny, uh... how... long have we known each other?  
>Kenny: I'm not sure... Why do you ask?<br>Kyle: I... I t-think that...  
>Eric: Guys! You're not gonna believe what happened!<p>

"_God dammit fatass, you come at the worst possible time as usual!_"

Kenny: What? Just spit it out already!  
>Eric: Our very own Butters just told his parents that he was gay!<p>

"_And you interrupt us for this shit?_"

Kenny: …Dude, you put his dick in your mouth when we were 8, took a picture and showed it to the whole class, remember?

"_Nice, Kenny. Cartman looks pissed now._"

Eric: Shut up! And what are you smirking at, Jew?  
>Kyle: It's nothing. The bus is here, let's go.<p>

"_I'll just have to get him alone at school._"

* * *

><p>As the group got on the bus, Cartman sat next to Butters to mock him.<p>

Eric: So, Butters, how was it?  
>Leopold: You wanna know? Tell <em>your<em> parents first. Then we can talk about it.  
>Eric: My mom already knows that you're a fag, who do you think I heard it from?<br>Leopold: I meant about _you_, retard.

"_What?_"

Eric: What the fuck are you talking about?  
>Leopold: Whatever. Just leave me alone.<p>

Almost everyone dismissed Butters' comment, but not Kyle. He knew better. Cartman stopped making fun of Butters for the rest of the trip. Kyle decided to postpone talking to Kenny until he could talk to Butters, to see how he was.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school, everyone got off the bus and headed straight for their classes. Except Kyle.<p>

Kyle: Butters! Can I talk to you for a sec?

"_What does he want?_" thought Butters as he headed towards Kyle.

Leopold: Yeah?  
>Kyle: How are you doing?<br>Leopold: ...I'm fine. Look, I need to go to class.  
>Kyle: Wait, listen... I need some advice...<br>Leopold: With what?

Kyle explained his feelings for Kenny.

Leopold And what do you need _my_ advice for?  
>Kyle: That's all you have to say? Aren't you even surprised or anything?<br>Leopold: Kyle, we've known each other for a very long time. I've known this for quite some time now.

"_He's smarter than he lets on..._"

Kyle: Well, I've been having problems on how to approach Kenny with that and I thought that since you had told your parents that you could give me some pointers...  
>Leopold: Dude, I just blurted it out without thinking about it. You don't want to do that, <em>trust<em> _me_.  
>Kyle: Why not?<br>Leopold: Are you sure Kenny's not straight?  
>Kyle: ...No.<br>Leopold: Then don't do it. Just trust me, it won't end well.

With that, Butters headed to his class, while Kyle was left dumbfounded by his friend's advice.

"_I'm guessing his parents didn't take it well._"

* * *

><p>As Kyle entered the school, he was surprised by Cartman, who was waiting for him.<p>

Eric: What were you two talking about?  
>Kyle: What?<br>Eric: You and Butters. What did you guys talk about?  
>Kyle: None of your business, fatass. Leave me alone.<p>

Kyle was sure that Butters was telling the truth when they were on the bus. "_It's the only reason he'd ask something like this_" he thought.

As time went by, Kyle was trying to summon the courage to tell Kenny of his feelings for him. Butters' warning was holding him back. _"...It won't go well..._" was all he could think about. He was unable to consider any other outcome.

* * *

><p>School was over and now was Kyle's last chance, as they usually didn't hang out anymore during the weekend. He had to do it.<p>

Kyle: Hey, Kenny, can I talk to you over here for a sec?  
>Kenny: Sure.<p>

"_Gotta tell him... Focus..._"

Kyle: Kenny, remember what I was telling you earlier this morning?  
>Kenny: Yeah. I forgot to ask after Cartman arrived, what was that all about?<p>

Kyle's heart started racing in his chest. "_Focus..._"

Kyle: I... I...

Kenny was getting impatient. He had already missed the bus because of Kyle, and now he was stuttering like before.

Kenny: Kyle, just say it. I wanna go home and play my new game.

"_I can't do it._"  
>Kyle put on his best poker face and lied.<p>

Kyle: I-I was wondering if you'd like to come w-with me and watch the new Family Guy m-movie...

Kenny didn't believe Kyle at first. Why didn't Kyle tell him this back at the bus stop? Why was he so hesitant to say it? But Kenny figured it was just Kyle being his usual shy self and ignored it.

Kenny: Sure. When should we be there?  
>Kyle: <em>We<em>?  
>Kenny: Yeah, me and Cartman. Stan's gonna be busy with Wendy as usual and otherwise people will think we're on a date or something.<p>

Kyle didn't want Cartman there, but Kenny didn't look like he was gonna back down. Kyle couldn't let this opportunity slip by. "_If I get fatass away for even one minute, I'll have all the time I need._"

Kyle: Be there at 2 tomorrow.  
>Kenny: Cool. Goodbye.<br>Kyle: Bye, Kenny.

With that, Kyle and Kenny went home. Kyle was still wondering how to get Cartman away from Kenny, but he figured that after consuming a massive amount of popcorn as usual, Cartman would spend at least ten minutes in the bathroom. "_It's perfect._" he thought.

* * *

><p>Kenny went home and turned on his computer. Before he could install his new game, the phone rang. It was Butters.<p>

Leopold: Hey, Kenny.  
>Kenny: Hey, Butters. What's up?<br>Leopold: Not much, I just called because of Kyle.  
>Kenny: What about him?<br>Leopold: He didn't...?  
>Kenny: What?<br>Leopold: ...Nevermind, it's nothing. Um... listen, my parents are calling me now, I should go.  
>Kenny: ...Bye.<br>Leopold: Bye.

Kenny was doubtful again. Just what was Kyle's big secret? He would get his answer tomorrow. All he had to do was get Cartman to leave them alone for a while. "_That shouldn't be too hard..._" he thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kyle had just arrived at his house and was daydreaming about how he might tell Kenny. Even though it was all in his imagination, it still made his heart race quite a bit.<p>

The hours went by and both boys were now sleeping. Cartman, however, was wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what Butters had told him. Was he right? Were all the years of homophobia and intolerance just a way for him to trick himself?

Cartman was doubting himself. It was a strange feeling for him. The fat boy had never once considered the possibility that he might be wrong, especially not about himself. He pushed these thoughts out of his head, so he could get some rest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kyle was the first of the three boys to wake up, as usual. He immediately started going through yesterday's events in his mind. How he tried to psyche himself up, how he failed in telling Kenny about his feelings and what he got himself into. He had to get Cartman off his back somehow, without raising any suspicion. He knew that Kenny wouldn't say anything.<p>

Kenny almost always remained in the background, just going where his friends led him. However, when Kenny said or did something on his own, it was of extreme importance to everyone else, even if they didn't remember it afterward or didn't realize just how important it was.

Kyle tried not to think about Kenny too much, so as to avoid getting too nervous for no reason. He finally decided to get up and get ready for a new day.

* * *

><p>Cartman was the second boy to wake up. Butters' voice still rang in his head. "<em>Tell your parents first...<em>"

He pushed these thoughts out of his head. He couldn't be gay. Not him. Butters was just trying to screw with him.

Unlike Kyle, Cartman got up rather quickly. Not because he was more active than the red-haired boy, but because his mother got up earlier than both of them and made him breakfast.

Liane: Eric, dear! Breakfast!  
>Eric: Coming, mom!<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost 2 PM by the time Kenny got up. Unlike the other boys, who had gone to sleep relatively early, Kenny had fallen asleep on his desk after spending over ten hours playing video games. His head hurt, from spending all night at his desk. He slowly got up and glanced at his clock. "<em>Shit, it's late!<em>"

He quickly ran downstairs to get something to eat. His mother hadn't cooked anything so he put a couple of pop tarts in the toaster and ran back upstairs into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A while later, Kyle was already waiting for the other two boys. He hoped that Cartman would stay home, so he could have Kenny all to himself. But no such luck. Cartman arrived shortly after him.<p>

Eric: Hey, Jew boy. Where's Kenny?  
>Kyle: I don't know. He should be here any minute now...<p>

Cartman found it strange that Kyle didn't complain about his "Jew boy" comment, but he figured he was just ignoring him.

The boys weren't talking, each lost in his own thoughts. Kyle, thinking about Kenny and how long it would take him to get there and Cartman, once again thinking about Butters.

Kenny finally arrived.

Kenny: Sorry guys, my dad was drunk again and started yelling at me.  
>Kyle: Are you alright?<br>Kenny: Yeah, I'm fine. He passed out, that's when I came here.  
>Kyle: Alright...<br>Eric: If you two are done making out, we have a movie to watch. Let's go!

* * *

><p>The boys bought their tickets and watched the movie. Kyle made sure Cartman always had enough popcorn to stuff himself with. Kenny was glancing over at Kyle every couple of minutes, though the other boy was oblivious to this. Cartman was the only one who just wanted to watch a movie with his friends. He didn't notice that their actions were uncharacteristic, he was too busy watching the movie. Unfortunately, he didn't get up even once. Kyle would have to wait for another chance.<p>

After the movie ended, the three boys left.

Eric: Hang on guys, I gotta go to the bathroom.  
>Kyle: Sure, we'll wait here.<p>

After Kyle made sure that Cartman was too far away to hear them and that everyone else had left, he turned to Kenny. His heart immediately started racing and his mouth went dry. He cleared his throat and approached Kenny.

Kyle: Kenny, there's something I want to tell you...

"_Finally_", Kenny thought. "_I'll get my answers._"

Kyle, however, was dead silent now. He felt blood rushing to his head. He wished he had a hood like Kenny, so he could hide behind it.

"_Fuck this._"

Kyle had it. He was tired of being such a coward, afraid to tell his own best friend of his feelings for him. He was tired of struggling with his feelings. Butters' warning suddenly popped into his head, but he didn't care.  
>He put his hand on the back of the taller boy's head and kissed him. Kenny didn't know what to do. He was overcome with too many emotions to think straight.<p>

Time stopped for a brief moment as both boys shared their first kiss. Kyle broke it when he heard Cartman getting out of the bathroom.

Eric: All done. Let's go!

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman went outside. Kyle and Kenny said their goodbyes to Cartman and walked together. As they approached Kyle's house, they stopped.  
>Kyle wanted to kiss Kenny again, to feel his soft lips pressed against his own. He approached Kenny slightly, but Kenny took a step back.<p>

Kenny: ...Listen, Kyle...

"_I have a bad feeling about this..._" thought Kyle.

Kenny: What happened back there was... *Sigh* Look, I don't... I mean, I'm not...

Kyle knew what Kenny wanted to say. "_I should've listened to Butters..._"

Kyle: ...I understand. Goodbye, Kenny.  
>Kenny: Bye, Kyle...<p>

Kenny turned around and left. Kyle went up to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. He stared at the floor, once again reviewing the day's events in his mind. When he got to the end, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and started crying. He lied down on his bed. He didn't know what would happen next. Would Kenny leave him alone like Stan had? Or would they try and stick together, but with awkward silences every time one of them remembered what happened? Kyle fell asleep while thinking about it. In his dreams, nobody would bother him.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter one. School's about to start so it will take a bit longer to write chapter two.<p> 


	2. According To Plan

Final chapter. I'm taking a break after this, to come up with new plots (if I can).

* * *

><p>Kenny had finally come home. His dad was awake.<p>

Stuart: Hey, Kenny...

"_Great. Here comes the apology for being a drunk asshole._"

Stuart: ...Listen, I can barely remember what happened, but I-  
>Kenny: Oh, shut up, dad. You get drunk, then you yell and then you apologize like it makes everything better. And that's if I'm lucky.<p>

Kenny's dad lowered his head in shame.

Kenny: ...I'm sorry, it's just... something happened and I'm-  
>Stuart: No, don't apologize. You're right.<p>

Kenny hadn't snapped like that at anyone in years. He wanted to apologize, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Not after what he said.

Kenny: ...I should go.

With that, Kenny headed to his room. He sat at his desk and started thinking. Why was he so upset? Sure, Kyle kissed him, but he told Kyle it was a mistake, and he understood it. Kenny turned on his computer. He needed to forget about today's events.

Meanwhile, Cartman was feeling depressed. He wanted to talk to someone. He could talk to his mother, but she would just tell him that everything would be alright, as usual. He wanted someone who would tell him the truth. He grabbed a paper from his desk drawer and looked at it. It was a very old drawing Butters made for him. Despite all that he had done to Butters, he still considered him a friend. Cartman held the drawing with great care. It made him feel better. It made him feel safe. He put the drawing back in its place and lied down on his bed, thinking about Butters.

* * *

><p>Kyle was still sleeping when Butters arrived at his house. He heard the doorbell but remained lying down.<p>

Leopold: Hello, Mrs. Broflovski. Is Kyle home?  
>Sheila: Oh, yes, he's upstairs. Come in, I'll make you some tea.<br>Leopold: Thanks, but that's alright. I just came to talk to Kyle.

When Kyle heard Butters heading upstairs to his room he quickly wiped his tears, opened a book and pretended to read it.

Leopold: Hey, Kyle.

Butters sat down beside Kyle and gave a long, weary sigh.

Kyle: What's wrong?  
>Leopold: I could ask you the same thing. You've been crying, I see.<br>Kyle: How did you know?  
>Leopold: Aside from the fact that you're holding that book upside down and that you look like crap?<p>

"_He really is smarter than he lets on..._"

Leopold: I'm guessing you didn't follow my advice... I had already called Kenny to ask him about it, but you didn't tell him yesterday. Judging from your face, you told him today, though. And he didn't take it well.  
>Kyle: I didn't really <em>tell<em> him anything, _per se_, I just... I just... grabbed him and kissed him.

Butters was astounded by the way Kyle dealt with his feelings. Everyone always thought Kyle was a coward, so this was completely unexpected. Butters smiled a bit.

Leopold: How did you manage to do that when you couldn't even talk to him about it?

Kyle looked at Butters and, seeing his smile, laughed a bit.

Kyle: I have no idea.  
>Leopold: What did he say?<br>Kyle: He pretty much told me that it was a mistake.  
>Leopold: "Pretty much"?<br>Kyle: He didn't really finish his sentence, he kept changing how he was going to say what he wanted to say, I just assumed that that's what he meant.

Butters' smile disappeared and he went deep into his thoughts. Kenny didn't loose his ability to speak unless it was something that made him confused or embarrassed. Realizing this, he smiled once more.

Kyle: What are you smiling about now?  
>Leopold: It's nothing. Look, don't worry, Kyle. It's gonna be alright. I have to go now, though. There's some stuff I gotta do.<br>Kyle: Alright... It was nice seeing you.  
>Leopold: It was nice seeing you too, Kyle.<p>

Butters got up and left. He thought about talking to Kenny directly, but that would never work. There was someone else who would be better suited for that task. Cartman.

* * *

><p>Liane: Hello, Butters. Would you like some tea?<p>

"_What's with the fucking tea?_"

Leopold: No, that's alright, Mrs. Cartman. I just came here to talk to Eric.  
>Liane: Oh, I'm afraid Eric isn't feeling very well today. You should come back tomorrow.<br>Leopold: Oh... Well, that's alright. Thanks.  
>Liane: You're welcome.<p>

Butters was slightly worried about Cartman, but he tried to ignore it. He was probably just faking it so his mom wouldn't make him go to school on Monday.  
>Meanwhile, Cartman had heard the whole conversation and was staring out of his bedroom window. He looked at Butters as he was walking away.<p>

Eric: Butters...

* * *

><p>Kenny, Kyle and Cartman spent the rest of the day in their houses, each for his own reasons. Butters, however, decided to talk to Kenny directly. He couldn't wait for Cartman to start "feeling better".<p>

* * *

><p>Butters arrived at Kenny's house fairly quickly. He wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath to calm himself down.<p>

Stuart: Hey, you're Kenny's friend, right? Uh... Butters, is it?  
>Leopold: Yeah. Hello, Mr. McCormick.<br>Stuart: So, how can I help you?  
>Leopold: Well, I just came over to talk to Kenny. Is he around?<p>

Stuart, recalling the earlier discussion with his son, once again lowered his head slightly.

Stuart: Yeah, he's upstairs in his room...

"_What's with him?_"

Leopold: Can I come in then?  
>Stuart: Sure. You know where his room is, right?<br>Leopold: Yeah. Thanks.

Kenny's strategy to play video games to forget about the kiss wasn't working. He couldn't focus on anything.  
>Butters ran up the steps and stood outside Kenny's room. Before he knocked on the door, a thought crossed his mind: What <em>was<em> he going to tell Kenny? "Hey, Kenny, I know you like Kyle, I think you should tell him?"

"_Trial by fire, I guess._" thought Butters as he knocked on the door.

Kenny quickly got up from his chair and opened the door. He was surprised to see Butters.

Kenny: It's nice to see you, Butters.  
>Leopold: It's nice to see you too, Ken.<br>Kenny: Come in, let me get you a chair.

Kenny wasn't the smartest of the four boys, but he knew Butters came to his house to talk about Kyle. He got a chair that was near his bookshelf for Butters and sat back down at his desk.

Kenny: So, I'm guessing you came over to talk about Kyle.  
>Leopold: Is it that obvious?<br>Kenny: Well, considering that we haven't talked in a week or so and that he kissed me today, yes.

Butters was surprised that Kenny was talking about it so openly. After speaking with Kyle, he expected some sort of denial or embarrassment. But there was nothing like that. In fact, there wasn't much of anything. Kenny said it with such a monotonous voice that for a second Butters thought he might be dying.

Leopold: Ken, are you alright?  
>Kenny: Yeah. Why do you ask?<br>Leopold: ...It's probably nothing. Never mind.

Kenny was tired of that answer. "Never mind" was all Butters would say to him when asked about something important.

Kenny: Butters, just tell me what the fuck it is.  
>Leopold: It's just that... you don't seem to care about what happened. It's not like you not to care.<br>Kenny: I care, but it's over. I told Kyle it was a mistake and he understands that.

"_That's a lie._" thought Butters.

Leopold: You didn't tell him anything. He had to guess.  
>Kenny: ...He knew what I meant to say. That's all that matters.<br>Leopold: Really? I've known you for as long as I can remember. You don't stutter. Ever.

Kenny grew increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. He wanted Butters to stop talking about Kyle.

Kenny: It was nothing.

"_Why won't Butters just leave me alone?_"

Leopold: Kenny, we both know that's not true.  
>Kenny: Butters, I'm sorry, but if all you're gonna do is stand here and call me a liar while talking about something I don't want to talk about, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Now.<p>

Butters thought Kenny was serious so he got up and left.

Despite what Kenny told Butters, he knew he was right. It meant something. But was it meaningful in a good way or a bad way?

* * *

><p>Butters finally decided to go home. There was no point in going around the town for no reason. His parents were in the living room, but he didn't talk to them. He didn't want to be bothered by their hurtful comments again.<p>

Stephen: Butters, there's-  
>Leopold: Shut up, dad. I'm going up to my room.<p>

"_Fucking dad._"

Butters went up the stairs, ignoring his father's "You're grounded!" comments and closed the door behind him. When he turned around, he saw the last person he expected.

Eric: Hey, Butters...

"_The fuck is he doing here?_"

Leopold: Hey. I wanted to talk to you, but your mom said you weren't feeling well.  
>Eric: Yeah, I wasn't...<p>

Butters was once again worried about Cartman. If he was really faking it, he wouldn't have come all the way to his house. Even his mom wouldn't believe he suddenly felt better and then got worse less than 24 hours later.

Leopold: Are you alright now?  
>Eric: Sorta...<p>

Cartman was growing increasingly uncomfortable around Butters. He felt like someone was surfing inside his stomach and it was getting harder for him to talk. Every time he looked at Butters he could feel his blood rushing to his face. Because Cartman had never felt love before, he didn't know what was going on. He knew it had something to do with Butters, but that was pretty much it. In the back of his mind, almost unconsciously, he wondered if this was love.

Leopold: I'm glad you're here, Eric.

With that, Cartman smiled a bit. He didn't know why, but knowing that Butters liked his presence made him happy.

Eric: Really? Why?  
>Leopold: Well, I needed to talk to you. It's about Kenny and Kyle...<br>Eric: Oh... That...  
>Leopold: So you... saw?<br>Eric: You're asking if I saw Jew-boy kissing Kenny? Yeah, I saw.

Butters was astonished that Cartman hadn't mocked them. "_Maybe he's changing..._"

Eric: What do you wanna talk about, specifically?  
>Leopold: Uh... Well, um... I think we both know that Kenny-<br>Eric: Yeah, Kenny enjoyed it. So what? Are they dating now or something?  
>Leopold: No, that's the thing. Kenny... Kenny won't admit that he likes Kyle.<br>Eric: ...And you came to _me_ for help?  
>Leopold: You're the only one who can talk to him about it. I've tried, he wouldn't listen to me, and Kyle won't do it.<br>Eric: Butters, I don't give a shit about what those fags do in their free time. I'm not gonna help you.

Butters was getting angry at Cartman. Why was he such an asshole to everyone?

Leopold: Why the fuck not?  
>Eric: Leviti-<br>Leopold: Oh, shut the fuck up, Eric. I've had enough of that from my parents.

Cartman felt bad about hurting his friend. It was another new feeling the fat boy had to deal with. Like Kenny's father, he lowered his head in shame, much to the blond boy's surprise.

Leopold: I'm sorry... Look, I know why you didn't mock them. And I think you know too. I don't care how much you hate the thought of being gay, but this isn't about you. I know that deep down, you care about people. You need to help me with this.  
>Eric: What can I do?<p>

"_Why didn't he say something about the fact that I called him gay? Is he..._"

Leopold: You can talk to Kenny.  
>Eric: And tell him what?<br>Leopold: I don't know. But you need to talk to him, tell him something.  
>Eric: Very helpful.<br>Leopold: I'm sorry, I just don't know.  
>Eric: Alright, I'll do it...<p>

"_For you, Butters._"

Cartman walked out of Butters' room. But he still wanted to ask him something else.

Leopold: Eric, I need you to tell me something.  
>Eric: What?<br>Leopold: ...Are you... gay?

Cartman lowered his head even more, turning it slightly so his voice wouldn't be heard downstairs.

Eric: ...Goodbye, Butters.  
>Leopold: Goodbye, Eric.<p>

When Cartman left, Butters closed his bedroom door and lied down on his bed. He was thinking about Cartman and what just happened. He had never done anything for anyone. Why now? Why this? Why for him? Cartman made fun of him for just about anything. Another thought crossed his mind: Why did he always forgive him? Cartman had never done anything to deserve his friendship. He had never done anything to deserve anyone's friendship. But only Butters forgave him for all his crap, the other boys just tolerated him.

"_Why?_"

Meanwhile, Cartman was still thinking about what to tell Kenny. He would have to come up with something by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cartman was the first one to wake up. As soon as he got up, he went downstairs to eat, as usual. However, his mother hadn't made him breakfast yet.<p>

Eric: Mom, where's my breakfast?  
>Liane: Oh, I was just about to make it. It's too early, sweetie, you should go back to sleep.<p>

Cartman glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw that his mother was right. It was way too early. He went back upstairs to try and go back to sleep, but he couldn't. The only thing on his mind was what he should tell Kenny.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, all four boys had woken up. Cartman headed to Kenny's house, without a plan. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Kenny's mom.<p>

Carol: Hello, Eric.  
>Eric: Hello, Mrs. McCormick. Is Kenny here?<br>Carol: Yeah, he's up in his room.  
>Eric: Can I come in?<br>Carol: Sure.

"_Focus. You can do this. You __have__ to do this._"

Cartman knocked on Kenny's bedroom door. Kenny opened the door.

Kenny: Hey, Cartman. What are you doing here?  
>Eric: I came here to talk to you. Can I come in?<p>

"_Great._"

Kenny: ...Sure.  
>Eric: I think we both know what I'm here to talk about.<br>Kenny: I'm surprised you didn't come here to make fun of me before.  
>Eric: I'm not here to make fun of you, Kenny... You're my friend.<p>

"_So now I'm your friend? I remember one time when I was dying that you decided to make some money out of it._"

Eric: I know you like K-  
>Kenny: Shut up, fatass. You don't come here and tell me how <em>I<em> feel. I know how I feel and I most definitely do _not_ like Kyle.

Cartman didn't know what to do. He decided to risk it all. For Butters.

Eric: ...Kenny, don't be like that. Don't be like... me. If you really don't like Kyle, why didn't you get angry? I know you. You've been Kyle's best friend, ever since Stan... you know. Don't... screw it up... Please.

"'_Please'... Cartman never says that._"

Kenny: ...What should I do?  
>Eric: Go talk to him. He's at his house right now.<br>Kenny: Alright. Let's go.

Kenny and Cartman got up and left Kenny's house. When they got to Kyle's, they split up. Cartman was going back home, and Kenny was going to talk to Kyle.

Kenny: Cartman...  
>Eric: Yeah?<br>Kenny: ...Thank you.

Cartman smiled at Kenny and went home. Kenny knocked on the door, but it was slightly open. He went through and overheard Ike.

Ike: -ust go to his house. Trust me.  
>Kenny: Ike? Is Kyle here?<br>Ike: Sorry, I gotta go. Yeah, Kyle's upstairs, in his room.  
>Kenny: Alright, thanks.<p>

Kenny ran up the stairs and went into Kyle's room. Kyle had something in his hand, but Kenny didn't see what it was. He put it in a drawer and closed his bedroom door.

Kyle: Kenny! Why are you here?  
>Kenny: Kyle, I'm... sorry. About what I said. I... I didn't mean it. I thought I did, but I didn't. I... I want us to be friends.<br>Kyle: ...Just friends?

Kenny remained silent. He approached Kyle, who turned bright red. He took off his hood and hugged him as tight as he could. No words were spoken, but there was no need. Kyle put his head against Kenny's chest and smiled. He knew Kenny would never leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cartman had just arrived at his house. He closed his bedroom door behind him and got a small box from under his bed. It had a revolver in it, which he bought five years ago when South Park was attacked by zombies for the second time.<p>

"_There's only one thing left to do..._"

He loaded the revolved with a single bullet and laid it down on his desk. He stared at it for a long time before he picked it up again and aimed it at his head. He heard his bedroom door open, followed by a few steps and the sound of the door closing once again.

Leopold: ...What are you doing, Eric?  
>Eric: ...Leave me alone, Butters.<p>

Butters slowly approached Cartman and put his hand on his shoulder.

Leopold: Eric, put the gun down. Please.  
>Eric: Why should I? I did what you asked, I got Kyle and Kenny together. I just need to do this one last thing and I'll be done.<p>

Butters put his hand on Cartman's, gently took the gun away from Cartman and put it back on the desk. Cartman broke into tears and hugged Butters.

Eric: I'm sorry... I'm sorry...  
>Leopold: It's OK, Eric... I'll always be here for you.<p>

Cartman didn't understand what Butters said, but it made him feel better. Butters put his arms around Cartman and both boys stood there for a long time, until Butters was sure Cartman was no longer crying.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Kenny, Kyle, Cartman and Butters were out on their first double-date. Cartman was uncomfortable with an open display of his feelings for Butters, but he knew Butters wouldn't leave his side.

Kyle: Kenny, are you sure you're okay with this?  
>Kenny: Yeah. I want everyone to know I love you.<br>Eric: ...Fags.  
>Butters: Look who's talking!<p>

The four boys laughed, unaware that just a few blocks away, Ike was watching them.

He smiled.

Ike: ...Perfect.

Everything had gone according to his plan.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you liked it. Originally I was going to have Cartman kill himself, but I decided to "give him a break" after the other stories.<p> 


End file.
